


fire unbrindled

by fadinglove



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Bruce, Dom Clark, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Justice Lords, Lord Batman - Freeform, Lord Superman - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Top Clark, evil clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: And with that, Lord Superman leans forward and kisses him searingly and slowly.





	fire unbrindled

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this art: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a9/3f/c6/a93fc6e97a041715780838e600a9ea85.jpg  
> (thank you queenofshire405)  
> also, the warning has been tagged for dubcon.

"The Justice League has been secured." Lord Batman closes the security feed showing every member, their counterparts, in restraints. The sight of these people so similar but so entirely different has spooked him. 

He hasn't been spooked in a long time.

Bruce turns around in his chair. Lord Superman stands at attention as always, white fluttering behind him and arms straight, ringed with bands of the same color.

The black and white regalia is stunning, compared to the garish colors of the other world's Superman. 

Now Kal-El relaxes, letting ease come into that posture. His mouth twists into a feral grin, blue eyes glinting ferociously. "Scared you, didn't they," he teases in a low voice. "I saw the other one, the other you. All black. Who knew you could be so unstylish?"

Batman turns back around, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips at the condescension dripping from Superman's tone, in his words. And suddenly in one swift rushing movement he's on the ground, cape sprawled and twisting to one side.

Kal cradles his head in a gesture almost tender. Bruce reaches over to grab something for purchase, and the cape slips between his fingers. Clark doesn't budge.

"I saw them today," Superman pins his other arm down. "The other us, the way they looked at each other." He's so close, the very rings of his eyes are visible. A vivid blue, too bright for normal human eyes. The flawless and impeccable cut of his face. "But it still doesn't measure up to you and I."

And with that, Lord Superman leans forward and kisses him searingly and slowly. Bruce tightens his hand on the cape and his arm strains against the iron grasp of Superman. "I-" he begins, but he's cut off with another kiss. Against his will, he feels himself pushing into it, wanting more of the heat, the fire.

Slow and steady. Amidst the chaos in his life this is what Bruce loves. The agonizingly slow burn of pleasure that electrifies and works its way up his body second by second. Superman pulls back and begins moving down Bruce's body, kissing a trail downwards.

His suit is undone, part by part, starting with the hard armor of the chest. Kal knows the traps and details of the suit, where it unlocks and attacks. And when he is completely exposed and laid bare, Superman comes back up to yank the cowl off. "Mine," he murmurs, staring intently at Bruce's eyes and then his body, poring over every detail.

In a split second Kal is undressed and pushing into him. Bruce closes his eyes, groaning at the sudden pressure working its way inside him. Now both of his arms are pinned down, incapable of movement.

Superman's head is thrown back in a picture of ecstacy, muscles taut and lips parted. He leans down to kiss Bruce again and begins moving, rocking back and forth.

"Kal, ah-" and he's gone.

With every angled thrust Bruce has to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. His hair is matted with sweat, eyes blown, arms fighting for freedom but Kal would never let him touch himself, work himself. 

Kal's body presses against him, the whole length of it, all muscle and skin and carved flesh. Bruce feels the world dissolving until it's only Lord Superman. Only him.

And when he's leaking, so close to coming, Kal pins both of his arms above his head with one hand and begins jerking Bruce off roughly. "God," Bruce chokes out, moaning, and Kal comes right inside him with a long groan.

Superman stays upright, panting, and strokes Bruce one final time. Bruce feels Kal in him, finished, and his hand on him, and the unimaginable pleasure exploding within him, and comes. It's long and blazing, and Bruce sees white. 

When he comes to, his eyes flutter open to see Kal gazing at him hungrily. "Watching you come is a fucking blessing," he says, lazily running a finger down the side of Bruce's face and his heaving chest. He cradles his face again. "Mine," Kal whispers, and Bruce closes his eyes.


End file.
